


All Around Me

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anticipation, Barebacking, Begging, Blindfolds, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Power Play, Relationship of Convenience, Spanking, Teasing, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Sometimes Rin needs a little escapism and Bon is just the person to give it to him.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	All Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, it's Pandora here. Holly asked me to expand our fic horizons with this Blue Exorcist fic, with Bon getting off on domming the fuck out of the son of Satan. I hope you enjoy it! :)

The edge of the mattress presses against Rin's chest, his knees on the floor aching along with his shoulders. His wrists, bound behind his back with his school tie, are aching too but he scarcely notices: he's too focused on the sound of Bon above him. Rin can't figure out what he's doing from noise alone, and the blindfold over his eyes keeps him from seeing. Bon could be naked like him, or maybe just shirtless—Rin's eyes have been covered for so long he's just not sure anymore.

Still he listens; he listens to the sound of fabric rustling and shifting, footsteps on the rug, measured breaths. There are others too, ones he can't place beyond 'could be keys in a pocket, could be a belt buckle' and he yearns to know. Bon won't tell him though, won't show his hand—it would ruin the fun, destroy the anticipation that's gotten Rin so hard already. It doesn't stop Rin straining to listen all the same.

The longer Bon keeps quiet, keeps him on edge, the closer Rin gets to saying something. There's a whine waiting, building low in his chest behind his diaphragm, fuelled by the ache of his neglected cock, the press of his tie around his wrists, the spread of his thighs and arch of his back that he knows puts his ass entirely on display. His tail twitches occasionally, belying his impatience as he hears Bon going through a drawer and swallows a murmur of his name.

Finally, Rin feels it: the lightest feathery light touch, right between his shoulder blades. He suppresses a shiver as Bon's fingers slowly trail down his spine, the touch seeming to get him somehow harder. At the small of his back, where his bound wrists sit, Bon's fingers disappear, his touch coming back below them, and Rin almost whines aloud. The skin Bon's fingers trace over now feels more sensitive—Rin can't keep from shuddering. Suddenly he feels another touch: Bon's other hand at the tufted end of his tail. It makes Rin let out a little gasp, all the tension in his body seeming to travel down his spine and into his tail.

“Bon...”

The word, the name, whispers past Rin's lips unbidden, drawn out of him by the feeling of Bon's fingers on his tail. So much for trying to stay as quiet as possible for as long as possible, but he should have known Bon would play dirty like that; he loves how sensitive Rin's tail is. As he feels Bon's fingers play with the end of his tail more, Rin shivers, another little whine leaving him.

“Knew it wouldn't take much.”

Rin can hear the smug smile in Bon's voice, the self assured swagger he gets when he does well in class. It makes Rin swallow an instinctive grumble, the sound turning into another low whine as Bon's first hand palms one of his ass cheeks. The touch is warmer, almost too warm; Rin has to resist the urge to arch his back and silently plead for more, especially when Bon starts stroking his other hand up his tail. The mattress presses harder across Rin's chest as he writhes against it, instinctively trying to pull away from the too sensitive touch but desperate for more at the same time. He wants to give in, wants more touches on more of his body.

“Still trying to keep quiet?” Bon asks.

Rin screws his eyes shut behind the blindfold as Bon keeps moving his hands, sighing in defeat. “No.”

“Good,” Bon says, obviously still smug.

He squeezes Rin's ass cheek and Rin lets go of his pride, letting out a soft groan. “Bon...”

“You want something?” asks Bon, hands ceaselessly moving over Rin's skin and tail. When Rin doesn't reply, instead arching his spine for more, he feels Bon lean down, bare chest pressing against Rin's back as he murmurs in his ear, “You're going to have to ask for it.”

Rin mewls—there's no other word for the disgraceful noise that leaves him; the breath ghosting into his ear is too much to keep it in. “Oh fuck, please...”

“Please what?”

Rin can feel how hot his face grows at the barest thought of saying his next words. “Please... fuck me.”

Bon chuckles, his breath hot against Rin's ear. When his tongue suddenly snakes out, tracing the outer edge of Rin's ear, Rin lets out a strangled gasp.

“Isn't this great?” he asks. “I've got the son of Satan under me, begging me to fuck him.”

Rin shudders, teeth gritting. “Fuck off.”

“You sure about that?” Bon's hand strokes up Rin's tail, to the base of it where it's most sensitive; it makes Rin gasp afresh, body stiffening all over again. In his ear, Rin feels Bon chuckling again. “I can leave you like this if you like.”

“Don't you fucking dare,” Rin bristles.

Bon barely suppresses another soft laugh. “Thought so.”

His teeth graze Rin's ear, catching on Rin's nerves through the thin skin, and Rin whines again. When Bon straightens up again, he can't help letting out a moan of protest at the loss of contact. Bon squeezes his ass cheek again before pulling his hand away.

When it comes back in a stinging slap, Rin gasps, body tightening once more as the sound of it rings out in the otherwise quiet room. Bon does it again, not giving Rin's skin much of a break—Rin whines more, the blindfold feeling too close around his face suddenly. A flurry of slaps lands on Rin's skin; the knowledge that it will be turning pink and hot under Bon's hand makes his heart race. He knows Bon likes seeing it, knows the thrill he gets from messing him up and making him beg. Not only that, but the gentle touch to his tail compared to the painful slaps makes his body quake in anticipation and need.

“ _Bon_!” He can't hold back the cry of Bon's name when the touches to the base of his tail get harsher, trailing lower, almost between Rin's ass cheeks before moving away again. He wants Bon to touch him more, wants his fingers, _more_ , but Bon's coy touch only teases him. “Fuck, please!”

“You want more?”

He's still smug, Rin can hear, and he wants to snap at him, tell him he's not all that hot shit and not to be so cocky, but instead he hangs his head. “Yes, please, I want you.”

Bon lets out another self-satisfied chuckle. “Good boy.”

His hands leave Rin, who can barely keep from whining in protest again. Footsteps cross the room again and Rin's skin crawls with expectation as he listens to them. He flexes what muscles he can to keep himself from going numb, arching his back again and hearing a pleased sound from behind him.

“Showing yourself off for me?” Bon's amusement is obvious, but there's an undercurrent beneath it.

Rin swallows another 'fuck off', instead trembling anew at the tone in Bon's voice. His backside still stings from the blows, his heart is racing and his head is light, but still he aches for Bon to touch him again. “Hurry up,” he moans as he hears Bon approaching him again.

“Ordering me around now are we?” Bon asks. Rin can hear him within arm's reach but with his hands bound he can't reach out or do anything, and Bon isn't touching him yet.

Rin lets his forehead drop to the mattress in front of him. “Please, I need you.”

Bon's fingers skate over the reddened skin of Rin's ass, the light touch sending electricity through Rin's body. His knees are almost numb on the floor but he scarcely notices anymore; all of his attention is on Bon, yearning to know what he's doing, what his next move will be. As Rin waits, Bon's fingers trail down further, probing between Rin's ass cheeks, stroking over sensitive nerves, and another needy whine forces itself from Rin's lips.

“You want this?” asks Bon. “Want me to open you up for my fat cock like the desperate little slut you are?”

Rin nods, head hanging forward as his cheeks fill red. “Please.”

“Tell me,” Bon orders, “tell me what you want me to do.”

“I...” Words choke in Rin's throat, reluctant to come out. As he hesitates, Bon's fingers pause where they still linger against him.

“I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me,” Bon says.

Rin clenches his fists on his back, willing himself to speak against his own stubbornness. Then he feels Bon's fingers start to leave him and his heart races.

“If you don't want this I'll stop.”

“No, please!” Rin's voice is shaking with what he can only—shamefully—describe as panic. “Please, I need you! Please... open me up, I want your... your cock in me!”

Bon makes a quiet noise of amusement. “See, that wasn't so hard...”

Rin must have missed the sound of the lube being opened; he hisses as it suddenly drips cold between his ass cheeks to join Bon's fingers, which start moving again, rubbing it over Rin's skin. Another low moan leaves Rin as Bon presses the first finger in, achingly slowly.

“Oh fuck,” he whimpers. He tries to press back into the touch, wants Bon to finger him properly, goddammit, but Bon's other hand grips his ass, holding him in place.

“Patience,” he chides, his first finger still teasing Rin, deliberately not giving him what he wants. “Be a good boy.”

Rin's fists clench again. “I fucking am.”

Bon laughs quietly. “You think so?”

“Yes.”

“Enough to deserve this?”

Suddenly, his finger presses in against Rin's prostate, gentle but very _there_ , and Rin lets out a choked gasp. “Oh fuck!”

Bon keeps moving his hand, sliding in another finger alongside the first and moving both steadily in and out of him. Further touches to Rin's prostate make him whimper, his knees weak and thighs twitching as he feels himself coming apart under Bon's ministrations. It feels good to let go, to be subject to him; Rin spends so much of his time trying to do so much, _be_ so much, but like this, with Bon, all he has to think about is the feeling of his fingers, his body, his cock, all driving him to ecstasy. As Bon's fingers curl inside him, Rin cries out again, hard cock jumping between his legs.

“Bon, please!”

“Please what?”

“More, please!”

Bon's third finger slips into him before Rin even finishes speaking, turning his words into another moan of pleasure. With the blindfold on, Rin's hearing works overtime, taking in the sound of Bon's breath behind him, the wet slide of his fingers and his own racing heartbeat in his ears. The mattress against his chest feels almost uncomfortably hard and yet he can't stop pressing against it harder, bracing himself instinctively against it to move back on Bon's fingers.

“You seem pretty ready,” Bon says, voice low and smooth as silk, fingers scissoring. “You want me to fuck you?”

Rin nods, giving up any pretence of reluctance; he needs it too much by now. “Please,” he croaks again, voice rough with need.

He whines as Bon's fingers withdraw, leaving him empty and clenching on nothing while he listens to the sound of Bon slicking up his own cock. When the head of it presses between his ass cheeks, Rin nearly sobs in not quite relief, arching his back until he feels Bon sliding into him. Pleasure fizzes through him, the stretch of his ass around Bon's cock and the feeling of Bon's calloused hands gripping his hips utterly fucking perfect. He wonders for a moment if Bon might pause once he's fully seated, but he barely feels Bon's hips against his ass before Bon pulls back and snaps forward again, going fast straight away. Rin cries out helplessly, his voice wavering with Bon's hard thrusts, and Bon hisses behind him.

“Fuck, you sound so fucking pretty,” he growls, “clenching around me so fucking tight.”

Rin can feel tears of pleasure pricking his eyes behind the blindfold and drool collecting in his mouth, but neither matters—all he wants is more, Bon's cock deeper and—

“Harder!” he gasps breathlessly, hearing Bon laugh softly behind him.

“What's that?”

“Please!”

“That's better,” Bon says, thrusting harder and making Rin almost scream when his cock drives into Rin's prostate. “God you're such a fucking slut for it, wonder how the powers of Hell would feel seeing the son of Satan all trussed up and begging for cock like a fucking whore.”

Rin shudders, Bon's words making his nerves catch fire. “Oh sh... shit...”

“You getting close?” asks Bon, his own voice turning a little ragged around the edges.

“Y-yes,” Rin whines; the coil of arousal low in his body is wound tight, almost at breaking point, and his entire body feels focused on the feelings Bon ignites in him.

Bon seems to fuck him harder, faster, starting to chase his own orgasm too. “You going to come for me?” he asks. “Come untouched because you're just that fucking desperate for it?”

The words seem to be the last straw for Rin; his orgasm hits him like a train and he comes hard, white spattering the floor in front of him as he lets out a high, wordless sound. Bon fucks him through it, reaching down to stroke his cock. The touch is too much, Rin's cock too sensitive, and he can feel the threatening tears finally coursing down his face. When he feels Bon coming inside him, he clenches instinctively around him, and a wave of satisfaction comes over him as Bon moans in turn.

After what feels like an eternity, Rin finally starts coming down from the high and feels Bon pull out. His body trembles with overstimulation and when Bon pulls off the tie to free his wrists, he collapses against the side of the bed, panting to catch his breath.

“You okay?” Bon asks, his own voice breathy and sated.

“Yes.” Rin nods, feeling Bon reaching for the back of his head to remove the blindfold too.

The light in the room takes some adjusting: Rin blinks repeatedly to get used to it while Bon sits beside him, back leaning against the side of the bed. When he's no longer blinking so much, Rin turns to wordlessly look at him. Bon's hair is dishevelled and to the unfamiliar eye he would seem just as gruff and a little bored as usual, but Rin can see the set of his mouth that belies something more. He lets go of the bed, sinking onto the floor.

“You're going to get jizz on the rug,” says Bon.

“It's your jizz,” Rin counters with a frown. He can feel it seeping from him, dripping on the rug, but fuck if he can be bothered with it right now. Especially when the rug happens to be Shima's.

The two of them stay still for a long moment—Rin never has worked out how to do this part—but then Bon raises one arm in invitation and Rin shuffles closer, leaning his head on Bon's shoulder. Bon's arm comes to rest around his shoulders and Rin feels his heart skipping a little at the affectionate gesture. It's not love, nor is this anything other than convenient, but...

“Thanks,” murmurs Rin.

“S'alright,” Bon says softly.


End file.
